


Before and After

by CycloneRachel



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Brainy first discovering who his family is, and taking on their title~Brainy contemplating who he really is, once he becomes human





	Before and After

It all made sense, then- how people avoided him even when he didn’t push them away, how everyone else on Colu knew his name when they’d never met him personally before, how he sometimes felt, even on a planet of geniuses, like he was too intelligent.

 _His_ great-great-grandfather. _His_ family. The legacy _he_ was supposed to uphold, as the latest in their line, replacing his disgrace of a mother, who’d left him long ago.

Vril I. Vril II. Lyrl. Fabala.

Querl.

_Just one, I’m a few, no family too._

_Who am I?_

_My name is Querl Dox._

_I am Brainiac-5._

~

In the end, it’s the circles remaining that bothers him the most.

He could deal with the rest, but that reminder- the reminder that, even though he is as human as he can be on the inside, he can never truly integrate with them- is too much to ignore. His punishment, even after everything he went through to become… _this._

He isn’t human.

He isn’t Coluan.

He’s…something that falls between the two, something even he can’t fully understand yet.

 _Brainiac-5 is dead,_ he tells himself.

 _My name is Querl Dox,_ he says to his reflection, _and there’s only one of me._


End file.
